Ángel
by AkumuHoshi
Summary: Margaret es nieta de Wendy e hija de Jane, razón suficiente para ser amiga de Peter Pan. Pero la familia paterna de Margaret oculta un gran secreto y cuando Peter se entere no querrá volverla a ver jamás. Por eso es mi deber unir los vínculos rotos con el tiempo, curar el alma herida del niño eterno. Yo, Mamie, tomaré esta misión como lo ultimo que haré antes de ir al cielo.
1. La ave muerta

_Aquí les traigo otra de mis fumadas... digo, otro de mis fics de tres capitulos. Sí, tendrá sólo tres capitulos. Normalmente mis fics de tres capitulos no los tomo enserio y aveces hasta van medio en broma, pero este lo tomo con más seriedad.  
_

_Primero, antes de inicias a escribir, me debatía internamente, si debía escribir sobre el Peter Pan de Disney o el original. Confieso que el de Disney me agrada más, el verdadero Peter Pan me da escalofríos. Pero si el fic iba a ser serio como quería, la mejor opción era escribir del Peter original del libro (que al final se quedó sin los niños perdidos, hasta sin Tinkerbell, hasta eso. Sin todos estos personajes es más fácil escribir algo corto)_

_Para que no haiga dudas, no sólo me estoy basando en el libro de Peter Pan y Wendy, sino también en el de "Peter Pan en los jardines de Kensington" (escrito por el mismo autor, eh), de hecho, diría que este fic tiene más que ver con ese libro que con el otro. La protagonista de este fic, Mamie, es personaje de "_Peter Pan en los jardines de Kensington" (que nombre tan largo xD ) y Haré muchas referencias a ese libro, así que si no lo han leído, probablemente se tarden en entender este fic. __

__En este fic, el libro de "_Peter Pan en los jardines de Kensington" lo tomaré como precuela de el de "Peter Pan y Wendy" aunque se supone que no tienen relación, pero yo no puedo evitar pensar que están relacionados. Recuerden que antes del libro, Peter Pan fue una obra pero incluso antes de la obra, ya existia Peter Pan en los jardines de Kensigton, libro al cual recomiendo leer, aunque admito que es muy aburrido, pero me ayudó a comprender a Peter Pan mucho más de lo que podría imaginar. Después de leer ese libro, finalmente comprendí al personaje.  
___

___Ya, que comience el fic ;)___

* * *

**Ángel**

_capítulo 1: La ave muerta. _

Recuerdo lo que sentí en ese momento. No estaba asustada, no ¿por qué debería estarlo? Mi vida fue hermosa, dolor, sufrimiento, pero tantas, tantas alegrías. Viví feliz, siempre conservé a mi niña interior, oh no, todos llevamos un niño interior, sólo que yo nunca lo olvidé, no lo olvidé a él. No tengo de qué arrepentirme. Oh, soy vieja, tengo aquí a mis nietecitos observándome con tristeza. Pero yo no estoy triste, estoy en paz.

Tony, oh Tony, oh mi querido hermano Tony, quisiera que estuvieras aquí conmigo, pero hace ya varios años que te fuiste. No se sientan mal por Tony, murió de vejez, finalmente se libró de mis constantes bromas. Oh Tony, falta poco para que me reencuentre contigo. Volveré a asustarte por las noches como cuando eramos pequeños, más no con mi cabra imaginaría, recuerda, la regalé hace mucho tiempo.

Oh, mis queridos nietecitos, no deben llorar, pronto seré libre otra vez y pronto nos volveremos a ver. Doy un suspiro, el ultimo suspiro es cuando se escapa el alma de el cuerpo. Y soy libre. Mis hijos lloran, mis nietos gritan, siento a mi par de bisnietos presentir que algo cambió desde la otra habitación. Pobrecitos, apenas comenzaba a conocerlos.

Observo a mi querida familia llorar al lado del cuerpo que yace sin vida sobre esa cama. Lo observo todo desde arriba. Miro el cuerpo y noto lo viejo que está. Miro mi alma, a mí misma y me veo igual de vieja. Doy un suspiro y mi alma se transforma en el cuerpo de una mujer joven otra vez, supongo que así seré a partir de ahora.

Doy unos besitos a mis bisnietos y salgo por la ventana. Soy libre otra vez. Recuerdo cómo volar, esto se siente tan familiar, siento las plumas de mis alas, como si fuera un ave otra vez.

Como un ave, me siento libre, feliz, doy volteretas en el aire. Soy como un pájaro de nuevo. Sé a donde ir, mi instinto me lo dice. Fijo mi vista al cielo y me dirijo a la dirección que dice mi cabeza. La primera estrella de la derecha, que curioso, siempre me pregunté qué había ahí.

Me detuve secamente, antes de irme tenía que hacer una ultima visita. Aún era de día así que esperé a que anocheciera para entrar. Siempre venía aquí con mis hijos y mis nietos a pasear, mis bisnietos aún no pueden caminar pero espero que sus padres los traigan. Oh Tony, las diversiones que pasamos aquí con nuestra niñera, menos mal nunca nos perdimos.

Oscurece y entro a Kensington Gardens. Hace años que no estoy aquí de noche. Hoy es noche de baile ¿eh? ¿que de qué estoy hablando? Simple, aquí viven hadas, sí así es, hay hadas viviendo en Tierra Firme, son las hadas terrenales, gobernadas por la Reina Mabs. Esta noche hay fiesta, así que las hadas se preparan para bailar contentas, los árboles bailan al compás de la música de una flauta.

Por un momento me ilusiono, pero después, al escuchar la música con atención, recuerdo que él ya no vive aquí, nadie toca como él y esta música no se compara a la que él hacía. Oh, amigo mío, espero que tú también hayas tenido una buena vida, nunca pude visitarte, ni siquiera cuando te fuiste a vivir muy, muy lejos, pero en ese tiempo yo ya era un poco más mayor, ya no podía volar.

Dudaba en presentarme a las hadas, puede que me teman como la primera vez que me vieron, puede que no me reconozcan. Pero al llegar ellas gritan con jubilo, saben quien soy y me felicitan por haber pasado por la mortalidad y volver a ser libre. Cuando crecí comencé a pensar que todo lo que viví de niña con las hadas... y con él, fue un sueño. Ahora veo lo equivocada que estaba, todo era real, ahora que soy libre puedo verlo con claridad.

Las hadas me invitan té y bailamos por horas, también juego con las aves, observo los nuevos nidos, realmente han mejorado haciéndolos. Me acerco al río Serpentine y miro aquella isla a distancia. Que divertido, ahora podría llegar volando hasta allá.

Y recuerdo la invitación que me hizo él cuando era niña, me invitó a vivir con él en esa isla. No me arrepiento de haber regresado con mi madre y mi hermano, tuve una buena vida a cambio. Pero siempre me pregunté si no lo dejé muy solo a él.

Observo la isla en medio del Serpentine, puedo ver miles de pájaros salir de ella. Ahora que soy libre, recuerdo mi vida como ave, porque aunque no lo crean todos fuimos aves antes de nacer, supongo que por eso nos salen alas al morir. Recuerdo la sensación que tenía mis primeros días de vida, sentía que aún tenía alas y quería escaparme volando para volver a ser un pájaro, ahora por un segundo me pasó exactamente igual pero al revés.

Al ver las aves partir me dieron ganas de irme con ellas y comenzar otra vez. Porque las aves que salen de esa isla llegan a las mujeres que quieren ser madres y se transforman en bebés. Pero no, yo no puedo hacerlo, ya pasó mi tiempo, debo irme al cielo, debo buscar a Tony.

Me despido de mis amigas las hadas, no sin antes ellas mi hicieran una casita como en los viejos tiempos. Me despido de los árboles y los patos y salgo volando de nuevo a dirección al cielo. Siento que un cuervo negro me observa.

Es de noche y la primera estrella de la derecha brilla más, incluso, para mí, brilla más que su estrella hermana. Veo la ciudad desde esta altura, veo las lucesitas, las casitas, todo desde tan lejos. Voy llegando a la entrada, apunto de pasar por una puerta celestial, pero antes debo registrarme.

Antes de entrar a la estrella un cuervo pasa al lado de mí y me detiene el paso. El cuervo negro se transforma en un hombre de cabello negro y me mira con sus ojos penetrantes. Lo conozco, lo recuerdo de antes de nacer, cuando yo era un ave.

-Hola, Salomón.- lo saludo, haciendo una reverencia, porque lo respeto mucho, él es el que envía los pájaros a las mujeres que quieren ser madres.

-Has crecido mucho, Mamie.- me dice, sonriendo un poco.

-¿Se le ofrece algo, señor?- pregunto con cortesía, pero la verdad es que ya me quiero ir a buscar a mi hermano Tony.

-Mamie, tú siempre fuiste una niña muy imaginativa, muy traviesa también, siempre molestabas a tu hermano.- auch, seguro sabe que quiero buscarlo para hacer eso mismo como en los viejos tiempos-. Cuando creciste, aún cuando dudabas de la magia, siempre mantuviste tu niña interior justo dentro de ti en tu corazón. Conservaste parte del ave que fuiste.

-Porque alguien me enseñó.- murmuro, melancólica, porque al estar apunto de ir al cielo nunca podré encontrarme con él... porque él no puede ir.

-Así es.- afirma con seguridad y autoritarismo-. Sin él, tú ni siquiera estuvieras aquí, de hecho, ya estarías ahí dentro.- señala la estrella y sé a lo que se refiere-. La noche en la que te perdiste pudiste haber muerto de frio, de no ser por las hadas y él.

-Y siempre he querido agradecerle... pero él ya no vive con usted, Salomón.

-Pero aún estás a tiempo de agradecerle, de devolverle el favor.- brama, provocando que yo abra más los ojos con asombro.

-P... pero debo irme, ya me retrasé.- digo con inquietud-. ¿Qué pasaría si me quedo atrapada en la Tierra como un fantasma?

-Ya he pedido permiso allá arriba, esperarán tu alma el tiempo que sea necesario para que cumplas la misión.

-Señor Salomón, dígame ¿en qué podré ayudar yo? ¿qué puedo hacer para devolverle el favor que un día hace muchos años mi amigo hizo por mí?

Salomón resopló, yo me puse nerviosa. Lo vería de nuevo a él...

-El niño que se encontraba tras los barrotes está a punto de morir.- me dice con pena en la voz.

-Espere... ¡¿El niño tras las rejas de la ventana?!- sé a lo que se refiere, recuerdo hace mucho tiempo cuando mi amigo me contó la historia-. ¡¿Está vivo?!

-Tiene más de 90 años, el niño aún vive.

-Y... ¿él lo sabe?- hablo con tristeza, porque esto me hace sentir mal, soy un alma ahora por eso me sorprende que tal noticia me impresionara tanto que incluso siento un extraño frio en mi interior-. ¿Y cómo es que el niño tras los barrotes logró vivir tanto tiempo? ¡Incluso yo no logré durar tanto y vaya que morí muy vieja!

-El niño tras los barrotes no lo sabe, no está consciente, pero su alma sí, su alma ha intentado aguantar todos estos años. El alma del niño busca perdón, un perdón que sólo él podrá darle, si él no le da su perdón el alma del niño tras los barrotes nunca podrá estar tranquila y será infeliz en el cielo porque tendrá un vacío que no podrá llenarse. No le queda mucho tiempo, no puede aguantar mucho más, si no obtiene su perdón ahora nunca lo tendrá, porque tú sabes tan bien como yo que él, tu amigo, no puede ir al cielo, nunca podrá.

-Pero... él nunca lo perdonará.- mi alma está llorando, porque siento que esto no tiene solución-. Señor Salomón, yo lo vi, yo vi la cara de Peter cuando me contó sobre ese niño, sé que nunca podrá perdonar lo que hizo. Peter lleva un gran dolor en su corazón.

-¡Por eso mismo!- me gritó Salomón con rudeza-. ¡Esta es la ultima oportunidad que tiene Peter Pan de curar su alma herida! ¡después de esto nunca podrá hacerlo!

-¡Salomón, usted sabe tan bien como yo que Peter repudia a los adultos! Se fue para nunca crecer, se fue para alejarse de su pasado, algo que, aunque me lo ofreció, yo no pude hacer, porque yo tenía a mi madre y a mi hermano. Peter, a diferencia de mí, sufrió tanto. ¡Ya no hay forma de curar su alma, ya no tiene oportunidad! ¡su madre murió sin pedirle perdón! ¡Si su madre murió sin disculparse ¿por qué Peter se disculparía con el niño que le causó tanto mal!

-¡Porque en estos momentos, en la segunda estrella a la derecha, ahí está Peter Pan jugando con Margaret, la bisnieta de ese niño que le causó tanto mal a Peter!

-¿Qué?- cubro mi boca con mi mano, aterrada-. ¿Y él lo sabe?

-No, Mamie, Peter no sabe nada, no está consciente, él cree únicamente que está jugando con la nieta de su querida Wendy, pero no sabe que su padre es nieto de aquel que un día le causó tanto sufrir.- Salomón me sujetó de los hombros y me habló con severidad pero con ojos de piedad que suplicaban mi ayuda-. Mamie, si esto no es el destino ¿qué lo es? Alguien allá arriba quiere que Peter se reencuentre con aquel niño, para que ambas almas puedan estar en paz.- se resistió a derramar una lágrima de impotencia, porque él no podía hacer nada, no era su deber-. Mamie, Peter era mi protegido, era tu amigo también, devuelve el favor que te hizo si tú realmente estás agradecida.

Aparto mi vista de la estrella frente a mí y por un momento observo la segunda estrella a la derecha. Y recuerdo mi tiempo con Peter Pan, créanlo o no, pero yo fui la primera humana que lo conoció. Créanlo o no, pero si yo hubiera aceptado su proposición aquella noche y me hubiera ido con él, probablemente en estos momentos no estaría aquí, estaría gobernando junto a él Nunca Jamás. Sonrío ligeramente ante la idea egoísta pero cabe aclarar que la mayor cosa que me motiva no es esto, sino mi deber de reparar el vinculo roto de Peter y aquel niño.

-Pero... soy una adulta.- susurró con suma tristeza, observándome.

-Mamie, no seas tonta, eres un alma ahora.

Es verdad, soy un alma.

Suspiro y con un resplandor vuelvo a tener 12 años de nuevo, si antes me sentía libre ahora me siento mucho más libre.

-Salomón.- hablo y mi voz infantil me sorprende-. ¡Voy a arreglar esto, salvaré el alma del niño que se encontraba tras las rejas de esa ventana! ¡le devolveré el favor a mi amigo Peter Pan!

Me alejo de la primera estrella y me voy en camino a la segunda. Me alejo de el reino de los cielos y me voy al reino de los sueños, donde ningún niño crece nunca, donde Peter Pan se fue a vivir con Tinkerbell hace décadas, dejando su vida pasada atrás y olvidada. Pero no acepto que me haya olvidado a mí, no pudo haberme olvidado a mí.

Entre un mar de colores y estrellas logro ver el mar. Nunca he estado en Nunca Jamás, sólo he oído historias, no las creí hasta que mi alma fue liberada. Oh Peter, este lugar es maravilloso, ya veo por qué te quedaste aquí.

Peter, con la ayuda de Margaret te reuniré con aquel niño que tú despreciaste y podré darte las gracias. Pero ahora, al ser niña de nuevo y por lo tanto irresponsable, pienso en una nueva posibilidad ¿por qué ir al cielo si Nunca Jamás es casi lo mismo? Podría vivir aquí, con él.

Sonrío ante la idea. Oh Peter, que sorpresa te has de llevar cuando te encuentres conmigo, con tu antigua prometida. Sólo espero que me recuerdes.

* * *

_¿quien es ese niño tras los barrotes? ese que estaba tras las rejas de la ventana ¿por qué Peter lo odia? ¿por qué nunca podría perdonarlo?  
Los que leen los libros probablemente ya lo sepan, pero los que no... luego lo revelaré..._

_Ya tengo escrito la mitad del capitulo 2, pero no creo que lo suba pronto..._

_¿reviews?_


	2. Milagro

**Ángel**

_capítulo 2: Milagro. _

El aire en Nunca Jamás es muy fresco y salado, pero está esa cálida sensación de verano, o tal vez de primavera. Me pregunto donde debo buscar a mi amigo Peter Pan.

De alguna forma que no me explico, a mi mente llega información sobre Peter. Oh, tal vez Salomón la envió para ayudarme a completar mi misión, aunque me pregunto cómo lo hizo ¿con la ayuda de un ser divino, tal vez? Ahora creo que sé lo suficiente, sobre Peter, sobre su vida en Nunca Jamás, sobre Wendy...

¡Oh! ¡pero qué barbaridad! ¡pobre niña! Ya sabía algunas cosas sobre esa tal Wendy, me lo contaron las hadas de Kensington Gardens, que aveces son muy chismosas, pero esto es excesivo. Creo que el amigo que conocí hace tantos años a cambiado. Si bien no sé todo, sólo lo básico y sin detalles, pero me parece que sé lo suficiente para empezar a buscarlo, a él y a su madre en turno, Margaret. Ay, Peter ¿cómo pudiste reemplazar a Wendy de esa manera? Aunque viéndolo de otra forma, Wendy me reemplazó a mí, así que no es nada nuevo.

Descendí hasta la isla, con un nerviosismo travieso. Me siento como una niña, aunque soy un espíritu. Es verdad, este mundo saca el lado más infantil e inocente de uno mismo. Estoy nerviosa por encontrar a Peter, como si los sentimientos que tenía de pequeña volvieran. Esta isla incita a la irresponsabilidad. Me pregunto vagamente si después de terminar mi misión, él esté agradecido y me permita quedarme con él esta vez. Aunque mi lugar sea en el cielo, seguro entenderán.

Después de todo, estoy segura de que soy lo más cercano a "amor" que Peter ha tenido en su existencia. Porque no puedo decir vida.

Busqué al par de niños en la laguna, en el río, en la montaña, para al final escuchar los gritos infantiles en un prado. Observo a los dos niños jugando solos. Observo a la niña que debería ser Margaret, ella es hermosa, según la información en mi cabeza, se parece más a su abuela Wendy, mejor para mí, sería un problema si se pareciera a su bisabuelo, el niño que Peter detesta...

Me doy cuenta de que mis alas de espíritu podrían ser un problema, así que doy un suspiro y las desaparezco. Ahora sólo me veo como una niña flotando, normal. Nada que me vincule a la muerte.

Bajo al pasto y al tocarlo, el niño maravilloso voltea inmediatamente hacía mí, con ojos precavidos y expectantes. Margaret también me observa con recelo, sé que no confía en mí, se ve en su mirada. Ahora mismo, mi alma tiene forma de niña, pero morí siendo adulta, por lo tanto, en el fondo eso es lo que soy, así que no me inmuto ante la situación y camino hacía ellos a pasos cortos pero firmes.

-Hola, Peter.- saludo con voz angelical, tan dulce y majestuosa. Tal vez no pueda ocultar demasiado que soy un espíritu.

Estoy muy nerviosa en realidad, pero me escondo en una mascara de misterio y frialdad. Por algún motivo esto me parece muy divertido.

Él parpadea un par de veces, me observa de pies a cabeza, eso me avergüenza mucho. Pero a la vez, yo lo observo, está muy cambiado. Me habla de forma arrogante y con brusquedad.

-¿Quien eres?

Me han disparado en lo más profundo de mi corazón y lo han hecho trizas. Pero relacioné el que no me haya reconocido con la idea de que me veo como una niña de 12 años y cuando me conoció yo era mucho más pequeña que eso. Así que sin ser pesimista, contesté.

-Oh, Peter, mi querido Peter. Soy yo, Mamie.

Él abrió mucho los ojos, su expresión fue de un horror que jamás había visto en el tiempo que viví. Incluso Margaret vio esto y se alarmó. Pero no duró más que unos segundos, porque Peter volvió a su expresión neutral, algo presumida, y me miró con dudas.

-No sé quien eres.-dijo, sombrío.

Sé que miente, sé que ya me reconoció y se acuerda de mí, pero yo también tengo cosas que decirle.

-Ay, Peter ¡Cuanto has crecido!- ups, sé que cometí un error tan pronto lo dije.

Desenvainó su espada y la apuntó hacía mí, a pocos milímetros de distancia. Contengo el aliento, preguntándome si es posible matar a un espíritu, lo seguro es que él no sabe que estoy muerta ya y seguro que si lo sigo provocando, me clavará el filo de su espada. ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿qué le pasó al Peter llorón que conocí? ¡este niño es muy violento!

-No, no crecer del verbo "hacerse mayor"- me corrijo, aunque es mentira-. Quiero decir, mirate, ahora eres más fuerte que antes ¿te comiste tus verduras?

Él sonríe, complacido y vuelve a guardar su espada.

-¿De donde conoces a Peter?- se atrevió a preguntar Margaret, recelosa. Sé que ella está consciente de que Peter olvida muchas cosas y probablemente me cree al decir que lo conozco.

-Oh, eso fue hace mucho tiempo ¡Pero que tiempo!- exclamo, luego me callo. No debo decir mucho sobre el tiempo que ha pasado frente a él-. Conocí a Peter cuando él vivía en Londres. Él y las hadas me salvaron de morir congelada en el frío de la noche invernal ¡pero que tiempos aquellos!

Peter sonrió, sintiéndose superior, pensando que salvarme era uno de sus grandes logros que seguramente presumiría más tarde. Este niño se ha vuelto muy engreído.

-¿Peter vivió en Londres?- me sorprende que la nieta de Wendy no sepa esto, pero supongo que no le contaron nada. Peter tampoco habla mucho de su pasado.

-Sí, hasta que la hada Tinkerbell lo trajo aquí... por cierto, Peter ¿Donde está Tinkerbell? ¡me muero por conocerla!

-No lo sé.- responde sin darle importancia, encogiéndose de hombros-. Hay muchas hadas ¿sabes? no puedo acordarme de todas. Esa probablemente murió.

-¡Oh Dios mío!

-No te preocupes.- me calma Margaret, con voz maternal-. Ella está bien, la vi volar con uno de sus amigos. Tal vez Peter solamente la olvidó.

-¡Que locura!

Es verdad, Peter sólo se concentra en el presente. El pasado no tiene significado para él y el futuro es algo que él no puede ver. Lo que queda atrás, ahí se queda. Peter no voltea a ver a su pasado, no piensa en Tinkerbell, en Wendy, en Jane, ni siquiera en mí... ni en el niño tras los barrotes.

Recuerdo mi misión, y es llevar a Peter con el niño tras los barrotes antes de que él muera. Si ese niño no obtiene el perdón de Peter, nunca podrá vivir feliz en el cielo y Peter Pan jamás encontrará la paz. De esa forma le devolveré el favor a mi amigo por salvarme, aunque ahora esté muy cambiado.

Y entonces recuerdo mi otro motivo, el más egoísta, el infantil.

-Peter, mi querido Peter.- hablo con dulzura-. Tal vez no te acuerdes de mí, pero un día tu me pediste casarme contigo.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó Margaret con todo lo que dieron sus pulmones, realmente alterada-. ¡No, eso no es posible! ¡no puede ser! ¡te lo estás inventando!

-No, no, juro que es cierto.

Miro a Peter y él tiene un curioso sonrojo en las mejillas. Sí, definitivamente lo recuerda, pero hará como si no, estoy segura.

-Si le hubiera pedido a una mujer que se casara conmigo, lo recordaría, pero siento decepcionarte, eso no es posible.- lo sabía.

-Pero puedes pedírmelo de nuevo, seguro aceptaré. Ya no tengo nada que me ate a el mundo, mamá y Tony están muertos ya, puedo quedarme aquí contigo por toda la eternidad, de seguro aquí es más divertido que el cielo.- no veo necesario seguir ocultando que soy un espíritu, si mis planes resultan, tarde o temprano le iba a contar.

-Ya entendí.- entrecerró los ojos-. Moriste de vieja y ahora estás aquí.- no sé si está confirmando que me recuerda o sólo fue un simple comentario, pero le sigo el juego-. Eres una adulta tomando la forma de una niña ¡No tienes permitido estar aquí!

-Tal vez al morir despertó su niño interior.- dedujo Margaret. Tal vez sea cierto, pero lo niego.

-Ay no, querida. Es imposible despertar mi niño interior, porque nunca se fue a dormir.

-¿Estás aquí para casarte con Peter?- indaga la nieta de Wendy-. Él no puede amar.

Me sorprende esta niña, tal vez aprendió de las dos generaciones pasadas, Wendy y Jane, y ella no sea tan crédula para creer que Peter pudiera fijarse así en una niña. Pero decido concentrarme en mi misión, mis intereses con Peter los veré más tarde, por ahora la misión es más importante.

-No, bueno, al principio no, es algo que se me acaba de ocurrir.- quedarme con Peter y ser reina de Nunca Jamás es algo tentador-. Pero el verdadero motivo por el que estoy aquí es porque el señor Salomón me envió a una misión.

Vi como Peter casi tropezaba del asombro. Lo está disimulando muy mal, realmente se nota que recuerda toda su vida pasada con Salomón.

-¿Se puede saber qué es esa misión? Suena divertido.- me dice el niño maravilloso, pensando en jugar, sin querer tomarlo serio.

-Que tú vayas a ver a alguien pero...- Peter no me tiene confianza, tal vez deba dejar pasar un tiempo antes de contarle, ahora seguramente si se entera sería catastrófico para todos alrededor. Me pregunto cómo reaccionará con Margaret al saber de quien es bisnieta-. Pero primero hay que jugar un juego ¿no les parece? No hay prisa.

-¡Oh, Mamie, eres tan maravillosa como un nido precioso!- contestó el niño, yo no pude hacer más que reír.

-¡Ja, ja! ¡Oh, Peter, sigues hablando más como un pájaro que como un niño!- sé que lo volví a echar a perder cuando noté como me miraba de reojo, molesto. Pero no puedo parar de hablar-. Pero es entendible, sigues siendo un "Entre aquí y allá" "Ni lo uno ni lo otro" sigues siendo mitad y mitad, sigues estando en medio de la...

Tuve que callar, porque Peter estaba rojo, y no de la vergüenza, sino de una ira terrible. Al parecer este hecho ya no lo entristecía, sólo lo hacía rabiar, lo cual era peor.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Margaret con inocencia y yo, por algún motivo, sentí la obligación de contarle.

Me acerqué a ella y le hablé en susurros pequeñitos.

-Margaret, voy a contarte algo, pero no se lo cuentes a tu hija algún día.- porque, vamos, sabemos que Margaret tendrá una hija que a su vez será madre de Peter Pan y el ciclo se repetirá por siempre, no creo que alguien tenga el valor de detenerlo, aunque sea muy injusto-. Escucha, antes de que los bebés nazcan, son pájaros y el señor Salomón los envía a las mujeres que quieren ser madres.

-Uff, eso es una tontería.- me dice, sin creerlo-. Mamá dijo que los bebés los trae la cigüeña.

-La cigüeña es un ave, Salmón también, pero él es un cuervo y los bebés que lleva esa tal cigüeña son en realidad pájaros. Todo eso de la cigüeña es el mismo cuento pero deformado.

-¡Oh, pero qué ciega he sido!- exclama, dándose cuenta de la verdad y dándome la razón.

-Escúchame, puede que tú no te acuerdes, pero los primeros días que un bebé tiene de nacido, recuerda su vida como ave. Es normal que los bebés quieran salir por la ventana volando, pero regularmente la ventana está cerrada con rejas, con barrotes... La ventana de Peter no estaba cerrada y él sólo se fue volando...

-¿Cómo un ave? pero es un niño...

-En los primeros días, si te escapas y logras volar, ya no eres más un niño normal, eres como un ave.

-¿Peter es un ave?- pregunta, confusa. Yo resoplo, porque parece que no lo ha entendido.

-No, no, todo lo contrario. Bueno, tal vez no sea tan equivocado.- realmente, no es fácil de explicar-. Si un niño sale volando como si tuviera alas de ave, aún sigue sin ser un ave... pero tampoco es humano.- agrego de forma siniestra, como si quisiera asustarla, pero es sólo para que se dé una idea de lo realmente macabro que es.

-Estás diciendo que...- abre mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de la verdad.

-Peter dice no querer crecer.- le sigo susurrando, más bajito-. Pero eso es sólo la mayor de sus fantasías. La verdad, no es que Peter no quiera crecer... Peter no es humano, no puede crecer.

-No es humano... no puede crecer.- realmente está temblando, tal vez fue demasiado para ella-. Por eso no quiso quedarse con mi abuela Wendy ¿verdad? No es que no quisiera, es que no podía...

-Una vez tuvo la oportunidad de regresar pero... algunos no tienen segundas oportunidades.- esa historia, yo no iba a contársela, es muy horrible-. Pero no digas nada, Peter lo negará y tal vez hasta te destierre.

-O algo peor.- admite.

Margaret siguió desconcertada un buen rato, pero después lo dejó atrás, al menos por un tiempo. Los tres sólo jugamos con normalidad. Oh, qué bien se siente jugar, realmente como si volviera a ser niña, pero no es del todo cierto. Soy un espíritu, no una humana, aunque si me quedo en Nunca Jamás a vivir, probablemente no sería ni lo uno ni lo otro, como Peter.

Nos divertimos persiguiendo a los animales y huyendo de los indios. Jugamos un rato con las sirenas que, por cierto, por algún motivo les agradé, aunque no dejaban de despreciar a Margaret. Tal vez se deba a que ellas, de alguna forma, percibieron que soy un espíritu. Este lugar es más maravilloso de lo que creía, realmente me dan ganas de quedarme. Una vez cumpla mi misión, está decidido, me vendré a vivir aquí, no debería haber problema, estoy segura.

Terminamos de jugar, el tiempo vuela aquí. Ya oscureció y volvió a amanecer y no me di cuenta. Realmente se pierde el sentido del tiempo en este lugar. Ahora queremos iniciar un nuevo juego, pero no sabemos qué jugar, así que yo recuerdo un juego que jugaban mis nietos cuando estaba viva.

-¡Juguemos a la guerra!- sugiero-. Podemos fingir que las espadas son armas de fuego y que nos disparamos.

-Buena idea.- dice Peter, molesto porque no se le ocurrió a él.

-No, mi madre no me permite jugar a la guerra.- dice Margaret, desanimada.

-¿Y eso por qué?- pregunto yo, intrigada. Creí que el juego era muy popular.

-Mi mamá dice que a ella no la dejaban jugar a la guerra porque su tío Michael se perdió en una... ¡En una de verdad! Por eso a mí tampoco me dejan.

-¡Pero que exageradas son las madres de verdad!- exclama Peter, disgustado.

-Oh, sí. La segunda gran guerra, perdí familiares ahí.- recordé-. Está bien, juguemos a otra cosa.

Nos entretuvimos jugando un rato más, hasta que me di cuenta de que Peter finalmente comenzó a confiar más en mí. Es hora de que le hable sobre mi misión y, por lo tanto, revelar de quien es familiar Margaret. Pueden pasar dos cosas: Peter me agradece y me deja vivir con él, o me desprecia por toda la eternidad. Independientemente del resultado, debo hacer la misión que me encargó el señor Salomón, eso es más importante que cualquier cosa.

-Debo hablar con ustedes dos.- digo, y tan pronto como lo digo me doy cuenta de que está amaneciendo, otra vez. El tiempo vuela aquí.

-¿Es sobre la misión que nos dijiste al principio?- pregunta Margaret, que no lo había olvidado.

-¿Qué misión?- pregunta Peter, tal como si lo hubiera olvidado-. ¿Es otro juego?

-¿Esa misión tiene que ver con Peter? ¿no?- inquiere Margaret-. Si quieres hablar a solas con él, yo los dejo solos-. dice, empezando a irse. Ella tiene curiosidad, mucha, pero al parecer le enseñaron a ser prudente.

-Espera, Margaret.- la detengo, sosteniéndola con delicadeza del brazo-. Tú me ayudarás en esta misión.

-¿Yo? ¿qué puedo hacer yo?- está confundida, pero muy pronto lo sabrá.

Me paro frente a Peter, él me observa, examinándome. Se mantiene alerta. Sé que él, aunque no lo admita, recuerda al señor Salomón, me recuerda a mí. Sé que él sabe que si Salomón me envió específicamente a mí a hacer una misión que tiene que ver con él, seguramente será algo que a este niño no le va a gustar.

-Escúchame, Peter Pan, ya nos divertimos, ya jugamos, ahora somos amigos ¿no es así?

-Por supuesto, Mamie, ¿por qué no lo seríamos?- me dice con extrema inocencia. Sabe que yo quiero llegar a algo.

-Ahora, como amiga tuya que soy, voy a pedirte un favor, uno muy grande, uno que te ayudará más bien a ti que a mí.- sé que esto será lo más difícil que he hecho en mi existencia, porque ya no estoy viva, aún así será difícil-. La misión que me encargó el señor Salomón, aquel que manda los bebés a las madres, es que tú te encuentres con alguien.

-¿Encontrarme con alguien? ¿con quien me fuera a encontrar?- se confundió. Estoy segura de que no tiene ni idea.

-Peter, sé que esto no será... fácil para ti. Verás...- no sé cómo decirlo sin alterarlo-. Cuando me conociste me contaste una historia... de...- realmente, incluso me duele a mí recordárselo. Sé que el niño tras los barrotes le causó a Peter un sufrimiento inimaginable, pero es mi deber hacer que se encuentren antes de que aquel niño muera-. Me contaste sobre el niño que encontraste tras las rejas de esa ventana que una noche tú fuiste a visitar...- le suelto, con dolor dentro de mí.

Lo recuerda, sé que recuerda a ese niño, lo veo en su mirada, está horrorizado. Sé que se arrepiente de habérmelo contado hace tanto tiempo. Abre mucho los ojos, impactado, sabe lo que pretendo, sabe que quiero reunirlo con ese niño, y esto lo aterroriza. Da unos pasos hacía atrás, mirándome con algo parecido al temor.

Sólo me queda hablar con firmeza. Ya no hay opción.

-Salomón me pidió que te reuniera con el niño tras los barrotes. Ese niño está a punto de morir, debes verlo antes de que eso pase ¡Deben hacer las paces antes de que él vaya al cielo! ¡si no lo hacen, ustedes dos nunca podrán tener sus almas tranquilas!

-¡No sé de qué me estás hablando!- grita, con furia-. ¡Si no dejas de decir tonterías, mejor vete y no vuelvas nunca!

-¿Quien es el niño tras lo barrotes?- pregunta Margaret, sin entender absolutamente nada. Yo la miro con compasión. Debo decirlo, y esto será muy duro.

-Peter Pan ¿sabes de quien es familiar esta niña con la que juegas?- señalo a Margaret, sin apartar la mirada de Peter-. ¡¿Tienes idea de quien es?!

-Es nieta de Wendy.- dice. Ah, de eso sí se acuerda, qué conveniente-. También es hija de Jane ¿qué hay con eso?

-¿Quieres saber quien es el padre de esta niña?- digo, tal vez me estoy pasando de crueldad al hablar, pero me enfurece tanto este niño ahora.

-¿Acaso importa? Los padres no son importantes.

-En este caso, sí es muy relevante.- hago una pausa, preparándolo para lo que sigue-. El padre de Margaret es nieto de aquel niño que tú desprecias.- Peter queda pasmado, sin reaccionar-. ¿Entiendes lo que digo? ¡Margaret es bisnieta del niño tras los barrotes! ¡el niño que te arruinó la vida!

-Espera un segundo.- interviene Margaret-. ¿Peter conoce a mi bisabuelo?

-No es tanto que lo conozca, pequeña Margaret.- le digo, con calma-. Peter sólo lo vio una vez, pero créeme, están más relacionados de lo que imaginas.

El horror de Peter pasó a algo, a una furia incontrolable. ¿Así que Jane se había casado con el nieto de aquel niño? ¡Eso era traición y el resultado era Margaret! ¡Eso nunca jamás lo iba a perdonar!

Peter sacó su espada, tomó a Margaret y la derrumbó al suelo, se puso sobre ella, poniéndole la espada en el cuello.

-¡Peter, detente!- le grito, pero no me hace caso-. No podrías matarla ¿o sí?- sé que si Peter es capaz de matar piratas sin sentir nada, no tendría problemas en matar a esta niña-. ¡Peter, no lo hagas!

-Peter, por favor, no sé qué problemas tengas con mi bisabuelo pero... yo no tengo nada que ver.- suplicaba Margaret, casi empezando a llorar.

-¡No, tú si tienes que ver y mucho!- dice con ira, impulsó su espada, para atravesar la garganta de la niña.

Sin poder detenerlo a gritos, decido ir hacía él y jalarlo con toda mi fuerza, alejándolo de Margaret. Estoy muy decepcionada con este niño, realmente lo estoy. Pero sé que él se siente abatido. Oh, Peter, me pregunto qué estará sintiendo ahora tu cruel corazón. Aunque sé que muchas te consideran como alguien sin corazón, yo sé que lo tienes, al menos tienes los restos de uno.

Le quito la espada a Peter y la lanzo lejos. Él grita palabras de odio mientras Margaret llora sin entender. Yo, dejando de lado mi enojo hacía él, ignorando mi decepción, lo abrazo, esperando que él se tranquilice, pero no lo hace. Desprecia a Margaret como nunca había despreciado a alguna niña, la detesta tanto como a aquel niño tras los barrotes. Pero yo sólo suelto una lágrima y sonrío.

-Querido Peter ¿acaso no lo ves?- le susurro, mientras lo abrazo con dulzura, así como cuando nos habíamos despedido una vez, hace mucho tiempo-. Ella es un hermoso milagro.

-Margaret no es un milagro.- dice el niño, entre dientes.

-No, es un precioso milagro.- sonrío mientras suspiro-. No puede ser coincidencia que ella llegara hasta aquí, contigo.

-¡No la quiero cerca!- grita.

Está tan enfadado. Se suelta de mi tierno agarre con mucha brusquedad y lo veo huir volando, lo veo alejarse. Ya preveía que él reaccionaría así. Me acerco a Margaret, la ayudo a levantarse, la pobre aún llora con confusión, pero pronto sabrá los detalles. Oh, querido Peter, huye lo que quieras, pero nada impedirá cumplir mi misión.

Te llevaré con ese niño, quieras o no.

* * *

_Aquí un capitulo más jeje  
tengo muchos fics que debo actualizar D: así que mejor subo este capitulo de una vez jeje  
Y ya casi termina, el siguiente es el ultimo..._

_¿reviews?_


	3. La mejor aventura

**Ángel**

_capítulo 3: La mejor aventura. _

Margaret llora al lado mío, confundida y asustada. Peter realmente había querido matarla, a ella que es nieta de su querida Wendy. Peter Pan ha huido, sé que está aterrorizado con la idea de reunirse con el niño tras los barrotes, que casualmente es también el bisabuelo de Margaret. Sé que Peter no pudo haber huido muy lejos así que me tomo mi tiempo para dirigirme a Margaret.

-Debes saber quién es tu bisabuelo en realidad.- le dije. La hice sentarse para poder contarle.

-Sé que Peter es a veces muy... malo, pero nunca pensé que quisiera... matarme. Ni siquiera es culpa mía ¿Qué le pudo haber hecho mi bisabuelo para que Peter me trate de esa forma?- dice, llorosa, mirándome con mucha tristeza.

-Primero, debes entender que lo que hizo tu bisabuelo no fue intencional... pero fue terrible para Peter.- hice una pausa, preparándome mentalmente para contarlo, aunque no me gusta la idea de contar algo tan personal sobre Peter, pero Margaret tiene todo el derecho de saberlo-. El niño tras los barrotes, tu bisabuelo, le arruinó la vida a Peter.

-¿Se la arruinó?

-No...- corrijo-. No se la arruinó, se la robó. Aquel niño le robó todo a Peter, le robó su vida, su futuro, le robó lo más preciado que Peter tenía, lo que Peter más amaba, le robó a su madre.

-¡¿Mi bisabuelo hizo eso?! ¡¿cómo?! ¡¿por qué?!- ya no lloraba, sólo estaba desconcertada y me miraba con perplejidad.

-Peter se fue de su hogar por su propio egoísmo, pero un día quiso volver y ese deseo se le fue concedido.- Margaret me observa con mucha atención, yo continúo mi relato-. Sí, vio a su madre, pero Peter se confió, pensó que su madre lo esperaría por siempre, así que Peter se fue de nuevo, pero completamente decidido a regresar después. Peter pensó que la ventana siempre estaría abierta para él, pero la verdad es que las madres no pueden mantener la ventana abierta por siempre.

-Las madres siempre esperan a sus hijos.- aseguró Margaret, segura de sus palabras.

-No, no es así.- le afirmo-. Es solo una cruel mentira, no conoces a las madres realmente, Margaret. El día en que Peter volvió a casa, decidido a seguir siendo hijo de su madre, aceptando quedarse con ella por siempre, crecer y ser como los demás, ya no pudo ser. Peter tardó demasiado en regresar, y en este mundo no hay segundas oportunidades.

-¿Qué sucedió?- me pregunta, horrorizada-. Las madres siempre esperan a sus hijos, siempre deben quererlos, la ventana siempre debe estar abierta para ellos, siempre.

-Pues la ventana de Peter estaba bien cerrada... y con rejas.- una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla, porque pensar en esto es sumamente triste-. Peter no pudo entrar por esa ventana con rejas, con barrotes. Gritó, gritó mucho, gritó: "Mamá, mamá" pero ella no lo escuchó. Pero logró ver tras esos barrotes de la ventana.

-¿Qué vio?- ahora ella llora, esta vez de tristeza al imaginar que le hicieran algo similar.

-Vio a su madre, la vio cargando a alguien más, la vio cargando a ese otro niño. Al que llamamos el niño tras los barrotes, tu bisabuelo. Desde ese momento, Peter desprecia a las madres. Margaret, no tienes idea de el dolor que ha estado soportando Peter todas estas décadas. Su madre lo remplazó, eso es lo peor que se le puede hacer a un hijo.

-Quieres decir que... mi bisabuelo... y Peter...- Margaret está muy afectada, llora demasiado y cubre su boca con ambas manos, impresionada, aterrada también.

-Ahora entiendes el por qué, Margaret. Tu bisabuelo está a punto de morir, si él se va al cielo jamás podrá obtener el perdón de Peter, y créeme, lo necesita, lo necesitan ambos, deben perdonarse. Peter jamás podrá ir al cielo, jamás, por eso es crucial que Peter se reencuentre con él, sólo una vez. Margaret, necesito que me ayudes en esto.

Margaret mira fijamente al suelo, pensativa. Noto en ella un cambio, algo en ella se iluminó, como si se diera cuenta de algo. Se levanta y me mira con determinación. Sé que va a ayudarme, yo le sonrío, pero ella sigue seria.

-La ultima vez que vi a mi bisabuelo, estaba muy viejo. Mamá dijo que pronto tendríamos que despedirnos de él, yo no entendía, pero ahora entiendo.- comenzó a flotar, como si quisiera marcharse ya-. ¡Nos queda poco tiempo! ¡busquemos a Peter!

-Sí.- digo, sabiendo que ahora tengo una gran aliada, que había madurado un poco frente a mí.

Suspiro y mis alas regresan, así podré volar más rápido. Ambas, yo y Margaret, buscamos juntas a Peter por toda la isla. Realmente no es muy difícil si se sabe donde buscar, y yo soy buena jugando al escondite. Así que finalmente, cuando lo encontramos, comenzamos una persecución para atraparlo, pero él vuela rápido, incluso más que yo, y eso que yo tengo alas como un ave.

No sé cuantas vueltas dimos yo y Margaret alrededor de esa enorme isla, hasta que finalmente Margaret hizo que él tropezara, persiguendolo hasta unos grandes árboles y él, al huir entre ellos, tropezó con la rama de uno. Yo me apresuré y lo atrapé antes de que cayera al suelo, lo sujeté con mucha fuerza y él intentaba liberarse.

Lo elevé lejos de esos árboles, quedando nosotros volando casi hasta las nubes. Peter en algún momento dejó de luchar, pero estaba molesto al no poder liberarse, yo también estaba sorprendida de ser más fuerte que él, pero tal vez se deba a que soy un espíritu. Cuando Margaret se acercó a nosotros, Peter la miró con un inmenso odio, y aunque pude sentir la tristeza en ella, esta no se inmutó ante él.

-Peter, debes ver a mi bisabuelo, ahora.- ordena con voz firme.

-¡¿Por qué debería?!- grita él, furioso.

-Peter, tal vez no te hayas dado cuenta, pero el niño tras los barrotes ya no es un niño, es un viejo y pronto morirá, irá al cielo.- le digo yo, con calma, aún sujetándolo con fuerza.

-¡¿Y eso por qué debería importarme?!

-¡Peter!- grito, con enfado-. Tú te diviertes todo el tiempo, pero dime ¡¿Realmente eres feliz?! ¡No reprimas el dolor que sientes en el fondo de tu alma! Peter, ese niño se irá al cielo ¡al cielo! Recuerda bien esto, tu madre se fue al cielo hace mucho tiempo, y tú ni siquiera te despediste ¿acaso quieres que pase otra vez?

-¡Nada de eso me importa! ¡Suéltame!

-¡No podrás calmar tu dolor si sigues negando tu pasado! ¡Debes arreglar las cosas ahora o no podrás hacerlo nunca! ¡Debes perdonarlo!

-¡Cállate!- gritó el niño con mucha fuerza, tanta que tuve que soltarlo, pero no huyó, no pudo.

Vimos cómo Peter descendía al suelo, sin poder elevarse más, sin poder volar. Tocó el suelo y casi se puso a llorar, pero no lloró, él raramente llora. Pero no volaba, y sólo podía significar una cosa, él no estaba feliz, él estaba triste.

Yo y Margaret bajamos hasta él y lo miramos sin saber qué hacer. Él se mantenía arrodillado en el suelo, sin levantar la mirada, aún sin llorar. Parecía sujeto al suelo, indefenso, eso me dio mucha tristeza. Margaret se acercó a él, lo obligó a mirarla y yo vi esto, sorprendida.

-¿Sabes por qué no puedes ir a verlo? Porque tienes miedo.- dijo, en forma desafiante, mirando a Peter con ojos burlones. Yo me quedé con la boca abierta ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella?

-¡Yo no le tengo miedo a nada!- aseguró él, con voz molesta. Entendí qué es lo que trataba de hacer Margaret en ese momento, realmente es una niña lista.

-No, tú tienes miedo, tienes mucho miedo, por eso no puedes volar. No podrías encontrarte con el niño de los barrotes, porque tú eres un cobarde.

-¡Vuélveme a decir cobarde y te corto la garganta!- se levantó, sacó su espada y apuntó a la niña. Yo al ver esto me puse alerta, pero Margaret parecía imperturbable.

-Cortarme la garganta sería un acto de cobardía para huir de tu temor, vamos, inténtalo, eso demostraría que tengo razón y que tú temes.- lo miró con ojos desafiantes y ella al ver los ojos de él dudar, sonrió y continuó-. Juguemos, Peter Pan, a un reto. Yo te reto a ver a aquel niño, si lo logras ganas y demuestras que eres valiente ¡Que eres el más valiente de todos! Es fácil, no te acobardes.

Margaret sabía que difícilmente Peter rechaza un juego, y más difícilmente ignoraba un reto. Pero yo sabía que este era el reto más difícil al cual Peter podría llegar a enfrentarse. Pero Peter es orgulloso, y así de orgulloso que es, se las ingenió para parecer seguro, aunque sé que en el fondo temblaba, y contestó con voz firme.

-Bien, vamos, llevenme con ese niño, lo veré, lo saludaré, y regreso aquí, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Oh, querido Peter, tu voz suena segura, pero en el fondo tu corazón destrozado está llorando de miedo. Pero yo, por consideración, actuaré como si creyera que tú realmente no sientes nada al respecto, pero cuando llegue el momento de la verdad, tal vez el que no pueda mantener su falsa seas tú, porque los sentimientos contenidos siempre terminan explotando.

Margaret sonríe, victoriosa. Yo me acerco a ella y pongo mi mano sobre su hombro, sonriéndole con agradecimiento, yo no hubiera podido idear algo así.

-Es hora de ir a casa, a Tierra Firme.- comienza a decir Margaret-. Después de todo, la semana de limpieza de primavera ya terminó, debo volver a mi hogar.- no entiendo a lo que se refiere, pero no veo necesario preguntar-. Mi mamá debe estarme esperando, vamos con ella, sabe donde está el bisabuelo, seguro si se lo pido con insistencia me lo dirá.

Nos vamos los tres a Tierra Firme. Yo tomo la mano de Peter, diciéndole que necesito ayuda para saber a donde voy, pero eso es mentira, la verdad es que Peter no puede volar bien por estar tan triste y yo lo ayudo a sostenerse, pero él es tan orgulloso que por eso decido mentirle, y él decide creerme.

Cruzamos aquella estrella y nos encontramos en Londres, el lugar en donde yo crecí y morí, donde Margaret vive también, el lugar del que Peter huyó. Ahora el niño volvería para ver algo de su pasado, lo único que le quedaba. No nos detenemos a observar, nos apresuramos a llegar a la casa de Margaret, la cual, sé, es la misma en la que solía vivir Wendy, en la que ahora vive la adulta Jane.

La ventana de su casa está abierta, dentro se encuentra una mujer sentada en la mecedora, con un libro en las manos, pero sin poder concentrar su mente en la lectura, ya que está muy preocupada por su hija desaparecida. Margaret es la primera en entrar, cuando entró por la ventana, su madre dio un gran brinco y después, pasado el asombro, corrió hasta su hija para darle un fuerte abrazo.

-Oh, Margaret.- dice la madre-. Los días se me han hecho eternos en tu ausencia, mi pequeña.

-Mami, necesitamos tu ayuda.- dijo a niña. tratando de liberarse del fuerte abrazo de su mamá.

-¿Necesitamos?- cuestionó ella, perpleja.

Haciendo una entrada triunfal, Peter entró en ese momento por la ventana, como si quisiera aparentar ser lo más maravilloso del mundo. Yo entré después de él, y aunque soy un espíritu, decidí mostrarme frente a la mujer adulta, mostrándome con todo y mis alas, aunque ella no me prestó atención a principio, ella miró fijamente al niño maravilloso que había entrado por la ventana abierta.

-¿Peter?- murmuró, como si viera un sueño hecho realidad.

-Hola, Jane.- saludó formalmente, como le es costumbre hacer frente a una dama, pero casi de forma fría, no queriendo entablar más conversación de la necesaria con un adulto.

Después Jane me miró a mí, abriendo mucho los ojos al verme. Parecía asustada, como si viera un fantasma, aunque en cierta forma lo soy.

-Jane, mi nombre es Mamie.- hablo, tratando de parecer lo más amable posible para que no me tema-. Necesitamos tu ayuda.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?- mira fijamente a Peter al preguntar, sin poder creerse que él necesite su ayuda.

-Mamá, Peter necesita ver a mi bisabuelo cuanto antes.- se apresura a decir Margaret.

-Hija.- Jane se inclina a su altura, recargando su mano en el hombro de su hija, viéndola con cariño-. Sabes que ahora el bisabuelo no está...

-¡Está muriendo, lo sé!- gritó la niña, harta de que su madre la tratara como si no entendiera-. ¡Por eso Peter debe verlo antes de que se vaya!

-¿Por qué tiene que...? ¿Acaso Peter lo conoce?- la mujer volvió a girar su vista hacia Peter, pero él no quiso responderle.

-Es una historia muy larga.- dijo la niña. Ella se acercó al oído de su madre y susurró algo, pero yo pude oírlo-. Te lo cuento después.- le dijo.

-Jane.- hablo-. El niño... el bisabuelo.- corrijo-, necesita ver a Peter, no tienes ni idea de cuanto. Así que, por favor, dinos donde se encuentra él.

Ojalá el señor Salomón me hubiera mandado la información de donde se encontraba el niño tras los barrotes, pero supongo que él tampoco lo sabía. Al menos con esto pude conocer a Jane, la hija de Wendy.

Jane me miró a mí, mira mi celestial rostro de espíritu. Después mira a Peter, él parece indiferente, como si estuviera ausente. Al final da una ultima mirada a su hija y con voz madura y casi despreocupada contesta.

-Él está en el hospital, los doctores no le dan muchas esperanzas.- se levanta a buscar algo entre los cajones-. Les anotaré la dirección del hospital en un segundo, espero que no lleguen demasiado tarde.

Cuando nos dio la dirección, nosotros tres salimos por la ventana y nos fuimos. Jane nos ve marchar y nos da el adiós, sacudiendo la mano, sé que quiere venir con nosotros, pero los adultos difícilmente vuelan, y ahora no podemos tener retrasos. Pese a todo, me pareció una buena mujer.

-Ojalá pudiera ir con ustedes.- susurró Jane antes de vernos desaparecer en la noche.

Nosotros tres nos dirigimos al hospital donde aquel niño ya anciano se encuentra, posiblemente en sus ultimas horas. Yo y Margaret intercambiamos miradas al percatarnos de que mientras más nos acercamos, Peter parece más y más inquieto, por no decir nervioso. Yo, que sigo sujetando la mano de Peter, la aprieto más para tratar de animarlo, pero esto no lo calma.

Al finalmente llegar a ese hospital, le pido a Margaret buscar a su bisabuelo mirando por las ventanas, ya que yo no sé cómo es. Mientras Margaret hace esto, siento a Peter junto a mí cada vez más pesado, como si la gravedad quisiera tenerlo bien sujeto al suelo. Vuelvo a apretar su mano, ahora no sólo para tratar de hacerlo sentir mejor, sino para asegurarme de que no se le ocurriera escapar.

-¿Sabes? Yo no necesito un reto para probar que soy valiente.- ahora está intentando huir, pero no lo dejaré hacerlo.

-Le dijiste a Margaret que lo harías.

-Esto no parece algo del que se necesite mucha valentía, mejor retenme a otra cosa.- dice, como si no temiera en lo absoluto, aunque por dentro su corazón estuviera lo más asustado de lo que ha estado nunca-. Este juego ya no me divierte, vámonos.

-Es demasiado tarde, querido Peter, ya llegamos hasta aquí.

-¡No quiero!- jaló con fuerza mi brazo, en un intento de soltarse, pero al darse cuenta de que si lo soltaba caería, dejó de intentar.

-No seas un cobarde, confío en ti, sé que puedes hacer esto.- lo miro con lastima, sinceramente yo tampoco me siento cómoda con la situación, pero no hay otra forma-. Lo necesitan ambos.

-¡Lo encontré!- gritó Margaret, haciendo que Peter quedara casi congelado del miedo.

Llevé a Peter, que permanecía casi inmóvil, hacía donde nos llamaba Margaret, a una ventana cerrada casi completamente. Sentí a Peter temblar, pero cuando voltee a mirarlo, hizo como si nada pasara, aunque lo sentía estremecerse en mi mano.

-Es ahí dentro.- señaló Margaret hacía la ventana.

Hice que Peter sostuviera la mano de Margaret, aunque él no quería aún acercarse a ella, pero lo hizo para no caer. Yo me acerqué a la ventana y la abrí completamente. Extendí mi brazo hacía Peter y lo miré a sus ojos aterrados.

-Llegó la hora.

-No, no.- ambas nos sorprendimos al verlo quebrarse justo frente a nosotras, realmente no parecía él mismo-. ¡No! ¡No me obligarán!

-¡Peter!- le grito-. Tienes que hacerlo, debes arreglar las cosas, debes perdonarlo, lo que él hizo no fue intencional y lo sabes.

-¡No me importa nada de eso! ¡No me obligarán a verlo!- soltó a Margaret bruscamente, sin importarle que al hacer esto estaba condenado a caer al suelo.

Me apresuré a volar hacía el niño que caía, ya que si no está alegre no puede volar, lo sujete en un fuerte abrazo y lo devolví de nuevo al lado de Margaret. Yo, aún sin soltarlo, le susurré, soltando unas lágrimas, porque yo sé cuánto sufre él, o al menos tengo una idea.

-Peter, sabes que tienes que hacerlo, te hará bien, te curará el alma herida, al menos lo que se pueda reparar de ella.

Peter siguió temblando, haciendo como si llorara pero no lloraba. Yo lo abracé con más fuerza, tratando de no seguir llorando por él, estoy segura de que él quiere todo menos lastima, pero yo lo quiero tanto que no soporto verlo de esa manera. De esa manera tan rota. El valiente y orgulloso Peter ahora estaba muerto de miedo.

-Él ni siquiera sabe quién soy.- murmura con tristeza, mirando hacía la ventana como si esta fuera algo muy lejano. Sé que lo estamos convenciendo.

-Lo sabrá, sé que lo sabrá.- le digo para calmarlo, y no le miento, en mi corazón sé que es así.

-Pero... yo no sé quién es él.

Lo liberé de mis brazos, sabiendo que él al fin se había decidido. Él logra flotar débilmente, sin ayuda, hasta poder sostenerse en la ventana. Peter mira adentro, donde todo estaba oscuro, observaba todo fijamente, respirando con lentitud. De repente a mi mente llega algo, un recuerdo de la información que me había enviado Salomón para mi misión, con tantas cosas ya se me había olvidado, pero ahora es importante.

Sonrío, tomo la mano de Peter una vez más y él voltea a verme, con ojos confundidos y la boca ligeramente abierta, su expresión es de una total inocencia y esto me enternece. Yo le sigo sonriendo, limpiándome un par de lágrimas del rostro.

-Peter...- acerco mis labios a su oído y le susurro con mucha ternura-. Él se llama David.

Peter me mira con ojos inocentes, después vuelve su vista a la ventana y entra en ella. Margaret se acerca y observa.

-¿Deberíamos ir?- pregunta ella.

-Es algo privado y personal, deberíamos mantenernos aquí afuera.- digo, pero mi curiosidad es tan grande como mi sensatez-. Podemos ver todo desde aquí.- me recargué en la ventana al igual que ella.

Peter tocó el suelo y se paró al costado de la cama donde el anciano moribundo yacía en él, acostado, sujeto a unas maquinas que lo mantenían con vida. Peter lo miró, vacilando. El niño no creía haber visto a alguien tan anciano y esto lo hizo dudar si era él o no. Así que con voz débil e insegura, preguntó.

-¿David?- su voz sonó tan pequeña y quebradiza que dudó que alguien pudiera haberlo escuchado. Pasaron los segundos y comenzó a considerar irse del lugar, sin esperar a que realmente le contestaran.

-¿Quién es?- habló el anciano, aún más débil que Peter, con la voz tan avejentada que hizo a Peter sentir mal.

Peter sintió un escalofrío, como si estuviera viendo la muerte en persona. También se sintió realmente mal al pensar que yo le había mentido al decirle que el niño ya anciano sabría quién es él.

-Soy Peter.- contestó el niño, tratando de sonar firme, pero su voz sonó apenas como un pequeño murmullo.

-¿Peter?- preguntó el débil anciano, moviendo su cabeza para poder ver al niño, aún con la habitación oscura pudo verlo.

Yo y Margaret también pudimos verlo. Pudimos ver la escena, pudimos ver al niño, joven y eterno, aún con todos sus dientes de leche, estar al costado de la cama, viendo a ese anciano, con su poco cabello blanco, sus muchas arrugas, su dentadura perdida y su vida agotándose. Fue como presenciar un repentino milagro, de esos poco comunes que dejan un vacío doloroso.

-¿Hermano mayor?- preguntó el anciano con voz quebrada, como si se fuera a echar a llorar.

-Hola, hermano menor.- afirmó el niño, con una voz que mostraba compasión.

Hubo un inquietante silencio, como si no supieran qué decirse, eso me preocupó. Sólo podía oír los ligeros llantos de Margaret que, conmovida con esa escena, y a la vez devastada con ese inminente final trágico, se echó a llorar. Yo, como la adulta que fui al morir, le acaricié el cabello a la niña para calmarla. Si yo me siento mal ¿Cómo se sentirá ella? No todos los días se descubre que se es pariente, al menos lejano, de Peter Pan.

-¿Morirás?- preguntó el niño con frialdad, rompiendo el silencio.

-Sí.- respondió el anciano, como si la idea no le atemorizara.

-¿E irás al cielo?

-Supongo que sí.

-Después te reunirás con mamá...

-Así es...

Peter sabía que David sólo podría vivir en paz en el cielo si obtenía su perdón, pero Peter no querría perdonarlo. Peter había sufrido demasiado, aquel niño le había arrebatado su vida, su madre. Pero ¿David sabía que había hecho todo esto? aunque no fuera intencionalmente...

-Perdóname.- dijo el anciano, como si adivinara lo que Peter estaba pensando, pero Peter no levantó la vista para verlo-. Sé que mamá te remplazó conmigo, incluso puso rejas en la ventana para que yo no escapara como tú.

Peter hizo una mueca de disgusto, contuvo un grito de reclamo. Sólo mantuvo su mirada oscurecida fija al suelo, conteniendo su mucho rencor.

-Realmente lo siento.- seguía diciendo David-. Yo no quería... pero tú no estabas. Mamá te extrañaba tanto, que para superar su dolor me tuvo a mí. Pero... lo intenté, lo intenté y no fue suficiente. Peter, ella nunca dejó de pensar en ti.

Peter aún no lo miró, no quería creerle.

-Peter, yo traté de hacerla feliz. Yo traté de ser como su hijo preferido, yo traté de ser como tú. Me vestí con tu ropa, actué como supuse que tú lo harías, actué como el hijo perfecto para mamá pero...

David se echó a llorar ¿Han visto a algún anciano llorar? Pues es lo más triste que alguien puede ver jamás. Los puños de Peter temblaron, desconozco la razón, sólo sé que se estaba conteniendo de algo.

-Pero, hermano mayor, mamá te amaba a ti. Cuando yo la llamaba, ella me confundía contigo, se decepcionaba al descubrir que era solo yo. Poco a poco comencé a crecer, dejé de ser un niño y por lo tanto dejé de ser como el hijo que mamá había perdido. Porque tú te fuiste siendo un niño, para mamá siempre serías un niño, y yo no dejaba de crecer, yo ya no podía aparentar ser tú. Por eso yo no quería crecer, quería ser igual a ti.

Peter apretó los dientes, yo intuí que estaba furioso, temí tener que intervenir en caso de que Peter actuara violentamente.

-Pero, hermano.- continuó el anciano-. Mamá nunca dejó de amarte, te quiso como nunca me pudo querer a mí. Yo fui muy infeliz de niño al aparentar ser como tú para llamar la atención de nuestra madre, pero nunca dio resultado, yo nunca tuve el amor de mamá y mamá nunca obtuvo el niño que siempre quiso, nunca te tuvo a ti... por eso te pido que me perdones...

-**¡Perdón**\- gritó Peter para sorpresa de todos los que estábamos ahí. El niño cayó de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a llorar con demasiada fuerza, dejándome pasmada-. ¡Lo siento, lo siento tanto! ¡No lo sabía!

Ahora ambos hermanos lloraban. Peter trató de secarse las lágrimas, estaba rojo de la vergüenza por dejar sus emociones salir de esa manera, pero no podía evitar sacar las cientos de lágrimas que había estado conteniendo por casi un siglo de juventud eterna.

Peter, que se suponía que era el que debía perdonar a su hermano menor, está pidiendo perdón él, dejando a un lado su orgullo para ser un buen hermano mayor, al menos al final.

-David, yo me fui.- confesó Peter, llorando demasiado-. Tal vez me merecía lo que me pasó, pero tú... no tenías la culpa ¡Siento que tu infancia fuera tan horrible! ¡Mamá era una despiadada! Fue mi culpa que trataras de ser como yo, fue mi culpa que mamá me quisiera más a mí ¡Fue mi culpa por haberme ido! ¡Perdóname, hermano!

-Peter, no, perdóname tú a mí.- suplicó David, llorando todo lo que podía con sus ancianos ojos-. La ventana hubiera estado abierta para ti si mamá no te hubiera remplazado conmigo. Yo tuve todo lo que a ti te correspondía.

-¿Pero a qué precio, David?- dijo el niño, sorprendiéndome por la forma casi madura en la que lo hizo-. No obtuviste lo que querías, el amor de mamá. Nada de eso era tuyo, viviste mi vida para complacerla y olvidaste vivir tu propia vida ¡Los siento!

Peter, aún en el suelo, se arrastró a la cama donde yacía su hermano, este débilmente extendió su arrugado brazo hacía su joven hermano mayor, y Peter la sostuvo. Se estuvieron mirando un momento, comprendiéndose mutuamente.

-Perdón.- hablaron los dos a la vez.

Peter abrazó el brazo de su hermano menor, derramando sus inquietantes lágrimas en la alfombra de la habitación del hospital.

-Te perdono, hermano.- respondieron los dos, compartiendo un mismo sentimiento.

Peter sintió la mano de su hermano hacerse débil, hasta que sólo se fue. Peter gritó, lanzó un fuerte grito que me aturdió a mí y a Margaret, que también llorábamos, aunque con menos fuerza, al ver esta trágica escena.

Yo estuve a punto de entrar junto con Margaret para tratar de consolarlo, pero paré en seco al observar la brillante luz que aparecía. Y frente a Peter, tomando el rostro del niño para secar sus lágrimas, apareció otro niño, uno de brillantes ojos azules más claros que el agua y cabello más oscuro que la noche, con una grandes alas. Yo, al ver esto, solté una lágrima de felicidad e indiqué a Margaret que aún no entrara.

-Peter, no llores.- le dijo el alma de David a su hermano-. Soy libre ahora.

-¿Y yo cuando podré ser libre?- murmuró el desdichado niño, y creo que era la primera vez que alguien vio a Peter renegar de su inmortalidad.

David se acercó más a Peter, pegando su frente con la de su hermano, sonriendo mientras que el hermano mayor lloraba.

-No lo sé, hermano, pero te esperaré por siempre en el Cielo.

Yo entré por la ventana y le dije a Margaret que podía acercarse. La niña no dudó en correr hacía David para abrazarlo con fuerza.

-¡Te extrañaré tanto, bisabuelo!- exclamó la niña, llorando ahora por la perdida de su familiar.

-Yo también te extrañaré, mi niña.- era extraño verlo decir esto, ya que él al ser un alma, parece un niño también-. Cuida mucho a tu padre y a tu madre.

-Lo haré.- prometió, sin querer soltarlo.

David besó a Margaret en la frente, dirigió una ultima mirada a Peter, y fue y se paró frente a la ventana, mirándome a mí.

Yo me acerqué a Peter, me arrodillé hacía él, lo miré con tranquilidad y le hablé con calma.

-¿Quieres acompañarlo camino a las puertas del cielo? Ya sabes, como solías hacer con los niños muertos hace tiempo.

-No, no, estoy bien.- me aseguró con voz seca, ya sin lágrimas-. Mamie.- me habló con una voz casi suplicante, esto me sorprendió-. Tú... ¿vendrás conmigo? ¿cierto? Es lo que querías.

Entonces recuerdo mi otro motivo, el egoísta. Sí, yo quiero irme con Peter, lo deseaba tanto y le insistí mucho anteriormente. Pienso en ir con él, gobernar Nunca Jamás a su lado, pasar la eternidad con el niño inmortal, como si estuviéramos casados, aunque él me viera como una madre. Me sonrojo, ahora que terminé con mi misión, estoy a punto de decirle que sí, que sí quiero irme con él, que lo quiero.

Pero observo a la ventana y veo a David parado al lado de ella. Comprendí que me está esperando para irnos juntos hacía el cielo. Observo fuera de la ventana y veo la primera estrella a la derecha, el Cielo. Miro a Peter, que me mira con ojos suplicantes, sin querer estar solo en estos momentos.

-Peter, yo quiero ir contigo, realmente quiero pasar la eternidad a tu lado.- le digo, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Oh, Mamie, por eso te quiero tanto.- sonrío con dulzura, porque hace tanto que no lo escucho hablarme de esa forma tan tierna, hace décadas.

Yo miro a Margaret y le sonrío, ella me mira con una mueca de disgusto al pensar que me voy a quedar con Peter Pan.

-Margaret ¿Quieres saber un secreto?- le digo.

-¿Qué secreto?- pregunta, muy curiosa.

-Yo fui la que le metió a Peter en la cabeza que un beso se llama dedal y un dedal es un beso.- me rio, porque es el recuerdo más bello de mi infancia.

-¡¿Fuiste tú?!- exclama, entre sorprendida y molesta-. ¡¿Sabes cuantos problemas has causado?!

-Me lo imagino.- vuelvo a reír, esta vez con más dulzura. Veo a Peter y le acaricio el rostro, no como una niña lo haría, sino como lo haría una adulta-. Peter, deseo quedarme contigo pero... Lo siento tanto.

-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunta, entristecido.

Soy una tonta, soy una tonta al insistir tanto en querer quedarme con él, pero ahora sé que no puedo. La primera vez, cuando estaba viva y él me pidió quedarme a su lado, yo lo rechacé por pensar en mi madre y mi hermano. Ahora, lo ilusioné de nuevo diciéndole que me quedaría con él, pero ahora al ver a David, al ver el Cielo a la distancia, sé que mamá y mi hermano Tony me están esperando con ansias.

Dejaré a Peter por la misma razón que lo dejé la primera vez, por mi familia.

-Lo siento Peter, mi familia me espera...- digo, con mucho pesar.

-Siempre pones a tu familia primero.- dice, molesto conmigo-. Váyanse.- me dice a mí y a David.

-¿Quieres que te salude a mamá?- pregunta David.

-No, no lo hagas.- habla el niño, con resentimiento.

-¿Quieres que te salude a Wendy?- pregunto yo. Peter me mira, con los ojos muy abiertos, sin saber qué decirme, pero yo sé lo que piensa-. Lo haré.- digo.

-¡Ahora váyanse!- gritó-. Aún están a tiempo de llegar.

Estoy a punto de salir pero Peter se acerca a mí y me da un dulce dedal en los labios, dejándome sorprendida. Me eché a sus brazos y fue como la primera vez que nos despedimos, fue exactamente igual.

-¡Mi querido Peter!- grito.

-¡Mi querida Mamie!- grita el niño, atormentado.

Aunque quiero permanecer en sus brazos, también quiero ir a buscar a Tony en el cielo y seguir haciéndole bromas. Suelto a Peter y me voy junto con David, dejando solo a Peter con Margaret.

-Peter.- Margaret se acercó al niño para tratar de consolarlo, porque había comenzado a llorar nuevamente. Se acercó para abrazarlo, pero fue empujada.

-¡No me toques! ¡Nadie puede tocarme!- gritó, devastado.

-Sí.- contestó Margaret con frialdad-. Lo sé.- la niña caminó sin hacer mucho ruido hacía la ventana, pero se detuvo antes de salir-. Me voy a casa Peter.- miró de forma entristecida al niño arrodillado en el suelo, aún en llanto-. ¿Vendrás por mí el siguiente año para la limpieza de primavera?

-Sí.- contestó sin más, sin mirarla.

-¿No lo olvidarás como el año pasado?

-No lo olvidaré.- afirmó con seguridad, y Margaret decidió creerle, aunque en el fondo sabía lo que sucedería, lo que siempre ocurre.

Margaret salió por la ventana, rumbo a su hogar, dejando solo a Peter, solo con su sombra de tristeza.

A lo lejos, yo y David volábamos hacía el Cielo, sin detenernos, tomándonos de la mano para que nos fuera más fácil. Llegamos a la primera estrella a la derecha, a las puertas del Cielo. David entró primero, yo me retrasé.

Vi a lo lejos cómo un cuervo negro volaba hacía mi dirección. Yo sonreí, gustosa.

-¡Señor Salomón.- grité-. ¡Señor Salomón!

El cuervo se transforma en un hombre y yo corro hacía él.

-¡Señor Salomón!- le grito con alegría-. ¡Lo logré, logré cumplir mi misión! ¡Pude unir a dos hermanos! ¡Uní a dos hermanos! ¡Finalmente pude devolver el favor que me hizo mi amigo Peter hace tantos años!

-Lo hiciste bien, Mamie, estoy orgulloso.- dice, poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

-¡Ahora iré al cielo!- grito con emoción-. ¡Veré a Tony y a mamá!

-Aún no.

-¿Eh?- me sorprendo-. ¿Qué quiere decir? Yo ya cumplí...

-Sí, ya cumpliste, claro que podrás ver a tu familia, pero antes, tu recompensa.- yo lo miro sin entender-. No me veas a mí, niña, mirate a ti.

Me observo, impactada. Estoy brillando completamente, siento como mis alas crecen, cierro los ojos sin comprender, cuando los abro, no entiendo nada, sólo me observo. Llevo un hermoso vestido blando, mis alas se hicieron más grandes y más blancas que las nubes, ahora tengo una brillante aureola sobre mí. Observo a Salomón con dudas.

-¿Qué? ¿qué pasa?- pregunto.

-Ya no eres un espíritu, ni siquiera un fantasma.- me dice, con una sonrisa orgullosa-. Ahora eres un ángel, te lo has ganado.

-¡¿Un ángel?!- exclamo, sin creerlo-. Pero ¿cómo? ¿qué?

-Lograste unir dos hermanos, lograste ablandar el alma del niño eterno que no tiene corazón. Te ganaste tus alas.

-Él sí tiene corazón... sólo que... no lo usa mucho.

-Mamie, ahora tú eres la encargada de unir los vínculos rotos ya sea el tiempo, la muerte o la perdida. Esa es tu misión ahora, podrás bajar a la Tierra cuando quieras.

-¿Pero podré ir al Cielo a ver a mi familia?

-Por supuesto, el Cielo es tu hogar.

-¿Y... podré visitar a Peter?

-Estoy seguro que sí.- me asegura, sonriendo. Yo me abalanzo a él para abrazarlo.

-¡Muchas gracias, señor Salomón! ¡Gracias!- casi estoy llorando de felicidad, realmente soy feliz ahora.

-No me agradezcas a mí, agradece a los de allá adentro.- apunta hacía la celestial puerta dorada.

Muchas gracias.

Oh, soy un ángel, un ángel que une a los hermanos. Irónico, yo que siempre molestaba a mi hermano, y lo seguiré molestando, pero siempre lo he querido tanto. Ay Peter, yo también me aseguraré de cuidarte, porque ese, sé, será mi trabajo también. Te quiero tanto.

A lo lejos, en la entrada de la segunda estrella a la derecha, Peter se dirigía a su hogar en Nunca Jamás, solo, pero antes de llegar se detuvo. Observó la primera estrella a la derecha, observó el Cielo a distancia. El lugar donde nunca entraría, porque no podía morir. Había tantas cosas que un ser inmortal podía hacer, pero ahora contemplaba lo que jamás lograría. Nunca volvería a ver a su hermano ni a su madre... ni a Wendy.

Recordó cuando dejó a Wendy para irse con Jane, dejando a la Wendy adulta abandonada, con el deseo imposible de poder acompañarlos. Ahora Peter veía a Mamie y a David con el mismo deseo imposible. Un anhelo pasó por su cabeza.

-Morir sería la mejor aventura.

**Fin**

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado este fic, a mí me gustó escribirlo. Significa mucho para mí :)  
_

_El nombre del hermano de Peter "David" es el nombre del hermano de James M. Barrie (autor de Peter Pan) el cual murió en un accidente.  
_

_Bien, no planeo escribir otro fic de Peter Pan, al menos no pronto. Por ahora me voy a concentrar en terminar otro fic que tengo por ahí, y pronto subiré un fanfic de la pelicula de Frozen, aunque la idea que tengo para ese fanfic es un poco rara, espero que le guste a alguien xD . También debo conseguir un trabajo xD ya terminé la escuela jaja_

_Nos leemos en otro fanfic :)_


End file.
